In Death We Will Meet
by Heishi
Summary: I was bored, sad story i made up for Sakura Wars...


In Death We Will Meet

By: Heishi

"W-What's this?" Sakura said as she looked at a picture she held in her hands, "Is that Reni?"

The photo Sakura held in her hands seemed to be old and had faded from time. The photo showed a young girl with long silver hair. It was in a garden and although the picture was faded the garden was magnificent.

"Wait a minute, who's that?" Sakura asked herself.

In the picture a young boy a few years older was standing beside the girl.

"…Sakura?" Someone said.

"EEP!" Sakura squeaked as she turned around to find Reni standing behind her. "O-Oh Reni I didn't see you come in!"

Reni looked down. "Not many people do…"

"What?" Sakura asked.

Reni looked away… "Nothing…"

It was then Reni looked at the photograph Sakura was holding…

"Oh, uh I was cleaning and well…"

Reni did not say anything but stood staring at the photo.

"Umm I'll just be leaving now, pardon me!" Sakura said in a panic.

As Sakura left she placed the photo on the table near the door.

"Sorry about that Reni!"

"…sure…" Reni said in her solemn voice.

Sakura quickly shut the door and walked away. "I wonder who that boy was…"

The lights were all off except for the dim lamp that provided a dreary light in Reni's room. Reni slowly walked over and took the photograph in her hand.

"How long…how long has it been?" Reni thought to herself.

Just then a crack of thunder could be herd-causing Reni to cringe slightly. Reni glanced outside. The rain was coming in waves as though trying to break in. Reni walked up to the window and lifted her hand but withdrew it for a moment.

"It's cold…" Reni thought.

Flashback…

"B-Big brother? …Big Brother where are you?" A young girl cried. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning that tore through the sky. "EEEEEEKKKK!"

The young girl ran down the long stone hallway a small handmade bear in her arms. It was then she stopped in front of a large wooden door. Taking the handle she pushed on the door. The door opened into a dark room. The flickering of candles made the only source of light. A boy was sitting in the middle of the room.

"B-Big brother?" The girl asked.

The boy looked up a knife in his hands. "Reni you shouldn't be here…"

"…b-but big brother." The girl said hiding behind her bear.

The boy stood up and walked over to the girl. "Get out, your not to come in here without my permission."

The girl looked down, "I'm sorry big brother…"

The boy smiled and put his hand on the young girls head, "Don't worry I'll be alright." He then walked the girl out the door and closed I behind her, leaving alone.

The girl began walking when she felt something trickle down her face. She touched her face and then looked at her hand. The hallway was dark but suddenly the lightning filled the hallway. Though it was only for a moment she was able to get a quick glance at her hand. Her hand was covered in something red.

"W-What's this…what's going on!" She whispered in a panic to herself. It was then she ran back to the door.

"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER OPEN UP, PLEASE OPEN UP!" She cried banging her fists on the door. She kept banging on the door until her hands became sore. Soon a commotion arose.

"Madam, whatever is going on?" Someone asked. It was one of the maids.

The girl looked tears staining her face her eyes red. "H-He won't open the door…!"

It was then the maid noticed the young girls hands stained red. "I will retrieve the mistress, at once."

"Big brother what's going on, what are you doing in there?"

"Dear what's wrong?" A tall woman was walking, her long silver white hair flowing about her.

"Momma, b-big brother…h-he wont…he won't open his door…a-after I came out my hand-I felt something..red..it was uhh…uhhh…."

"Dear heart calm down your talking nonsense."

The woman walked over and placed a key in the old and rusting lock. Before she could enter the room the young girl quickened her pace and raced past her mother. The girl then stopped a wall of shock and fear blocked her way. On the ground her brother lay a pool off blood spread around him. The streams of blood came from her brother's wrists.

"B-Big b-brother?…" The girl said her voice shaking. She walked over her legs feeling weak. She dropped to her knees. Her nightgown started to soak up the blood. She didn't seem to notice as she touched her brothers face. His skin was ice cold, just like the stone. The candles flickered making the shadows dance. Somehow the shadows seemed to be laughing.

End Flashback

Reni suddenly withdrew her hand from the window. "I-It felt like his skin…it was so cold…"

Reni then walked over to the table and opened a drawer underneath it. She took out something. It gleamed as the lightning once again filled the room. She then looked at the photograph…

"Big brother I'm coming to see you soon…" Reni said in a weak voice.

"I'll finally be able to see him again…" Reni thought to herself. Her hands shook as her wrists turned red with streams of blood, her face tear stained from the memories of a bloody past. She looked at what she held in her hand. It was the same knife her own brother had used. She soon felt the dizziness of loss of blood. She fell to the ground and took something out from under her bead. A small handmade bear covered with the dust of time. Reni's vision began to blur as she dropped the photograph.

She lay on the floor as her life drained from her body. Her eyes soon closed. She fell asleep to never wake again. The sleep of death soon overcame Reni .

On the back of the photograph there was something written. Something Sakura had failed to notice. The words, which were written in blood….

"In death we will meet…"

Later…

"Oh Reni?" Sakura called as she knocked on the door, "I'm coming in Reni!"

Sakura opened the door…

The End


End file.
